


A Photoshoot with You

by bunnyoungbin



Category: CNBLUE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, cheesy af, cnblue forever, don’t argue with me, jungshin is the sweetest, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyoungbin/pseuds/bunnyoungbin
Summary: Kim Hyejin steps in as a makeup artist and model with her boyfriend, Lee Jungshin, at Studio 891 - where Jungshin’s brother is the chief photographer.





	A Photoshoot with You

As soon as she entered the studio, she was greeted by two tall men setting up the camera equipment.    
  
“Oh! Hyejin! You’re here!” Yongshin, the chief photographer of Studio 891, ran up to her. “Thanks for coming in the last minute. Our make-up artist backed out so suddenly.”    
  
“It’s alright. I wasn’t busy anyway,” she answered.    
  
“Jungshin not bothering you?” Yongshin teasingly asked.    
  
Hyejin chuckled. “Surprisingly, no. Is he busy?”

“Kind of, but he couldn’t stop talking about his gorgeous girlfriend… as usual.” Yongshin said pointing at her, causing the woman in front of him to blush. 

“Yah. I can’t believe he can still make you blush like that,” Yongshin complained. “You guys are so cute it’s actually irritating to watch.” 

“It’s not my fault your brother is a clingy ball of sunshine,” Hyejin answered before a pair of long arms wrapped around her slim waist. 

 

“Who’s a clingy ball of sunshine?” the man asked.

“Pretty sure she’s talking about you, Jungshin.” Yongshin interrupted. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready? We’re starting in a few minutes.” 

 

“Yeah,” Jungshin turned to Hyejin. “Let’s go, babe. Help me get ready.” 

Before Hyejin could answer, Jungshin already pushed her inside the dressing room. 

“What am I doing here for? Pretty sure you can dress up on your own, Mr. CNBLUE fashion icon.” Hyejin said. 

“I know,” Jungshin said almost too confidently. “But you’re my makeup artist today, and I want to spend time with my girlfriend. I am a clingy ball of sunshine after all.” 

 

“I hate you,” Hyejin jokes. Jungshin suddenly turned serious and approached her, he neared his face to Hyejin’s causing the latter to redden like a tomato. 

“Do you?” Jungshin said and stole a quick kiss on her lips. “Pretty sure you don’t, babe.” 

Jungshin pulled away. “I’ll go get ready.” 

 

A few minutes after, Jungshin came out of covers wearing a black suit, obviously dashing enough to leave his girlfriend in awe. 

Hyejin shook her head awake and said, “You look handsome.” 

 

Jungshin smiled and approached her, “can you put this on for me?” referring to the neck tie he was holding. 

Hyejin nodded and took the tie from Jungshin’s hands. While she was busy fixing his it, she felt Jungshin’s hand slowly holding on to her waist pulling her closer, their bodies pressed against each other. 

 

Once she was finished tying the necktie, Hyejin fixed the creases on Jungshin’s suit. Her hands lingering on his chest for a few seconds before saying, “There we go.” 

She tried to pull away but Jungshin kept his arms around her. Hyejin looked into Jungshin eyes who were already staring at her. Oh how she loved those eyes. 

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked him. While Jungshin is indeed a clingy boyfriend, he would never let himself get lost in her eyes, saying that she was ‘too much to handle’. 

Instead of answering, Jungshin leaned in and kissed her lips - longer this time. It didn’t take long before Hyejin responded, wrapping her arms around Jungshin’s neck - pulling him closer. 

 

The kiss lasted more than it should. Hyejin, who doesn’t want to lose whatever self control she has left, pulled away. “I should get your hair done, your brother might be looking for you now.” 

But Jungshin refused, “he can wait a little longer.” He kissed her again before she could protest - wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. Jungshin walked forward causing her to follow before Hyejin’s legs hit the vanity desk. 

 

Jungshin gently grabbed Hyejin’s legs and sat her on the vanity table. Hyejin instinctively wrapped her legs around Jungshin’s waist, closing in whatever distance there was between them. Jungshin pulled away from the kiss and looked at Hyejin, his eyes filled with passion and love. 

“You have no idea how much I love you,” Jungshin confessed. Hyejin could only look at him while catching her breath from the heated make out session they just had.

 

Before they could even continue, a knock on the door was heard. 

“Hey, I don’t mean to cockblock the two of you. But, Jungshin-ah! We have a schedule to keep!” Yongshin screamed from the other side of the door. 

Jungshin could only sigh and look down. Hyejin couldn’t help but chuckle at her boyfriend’s childish actions. 

“Let’s get you ready,” Hyejin said before Jungshin could even think of disobeying his brother again.

...

 

“Jungshin-ah. Can you look over to my right for a sec?” Yongshin asked her brother to pose. But for some reason, Jungshin couldn’t get it. He was all over the place fidgeting as if it’s his first photoshoot ever. 

 

“Jungshin-ah,” his brother called him again. “Are you alright? Do you want to take a break?” 

Jungshin snapped out of his confused state. “No, hyung I’m okay,” he said - stealing a glance at Hyejin who was carefully watching the shoot. 

 

Yongshin, known for his sharp eyes, noticed this. “Hyejin-ah. Can you stand on my right?” 

Hyejin moved to where Yongshin wanted to her to be. And of course, Jungshin’s eyes and everything else, followed. 

 

After a few clicks, Yongshin remains unsatisfied. “Jungshin-ah. Take five.” He approached his little brother. 

“Yah. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, hyung.” Jungshin said. Yongshin immediately understood what was going on. He patted the young one’s shoulder and said, “take it easy. It’ll be okay.” 

 

Yongshin turned to Hyejin, “can you fix his hair?” 

Hyejin nodded and approached Jungshin and started fixing his hair. Meanwhile, Yongshin left them alone for a moment and went inside his office. 

 

“Are you alright?” Hyejin asked Jungshin. 

He just nodded. “Yeah. I’m just…. A bit off today… sorry you had to see this.” 

Jungshin looked down embarrassed. Hyejin shook her head and said, “hey, it’s okay.” 

 

The shoot continued while Hyejin excused herself, getting irritated of the contact lenses she was wearing. 

 

This was something Jungshin did not miss. He kept looking around, longing for her presence. 

“Yah. Lee Jungshin, the sooner we get this done the sooner you can have her to yourself.” Yongshin snapped at him. 

“Sorry, hyung.” Jungshin said. 

“Jungshinie. This is a concept shoot for a wedding. If we can’t get this right, we won’t be able to get the client,” Yongshin scolded him. 

“I know, hyung. I’m sorry.” Jungshin apologized. 

 

And just in time, Hyejin came out of the bathroom wearing her glasses that brought out her eyes more. 

Jungshin’s eyes met hers and she smiled at him. Jungshin couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, admiring her beauty. 

 

*CLICK* 

 

“Finally!” Yongshin exclaimed. “You’re getting it, Jungshin-ah.”

 

...

 

Yongshin finally finished Jungshin’s solo shots for the concept shoot and called for a one hour break. It was getting dark and the studio is starting to get colder 

 

Jungshin took off his coat and approached Hyejin, draping the coat over her shoulder. 

 

“Are you hungry?” He asked her. Hyejin shook her head. 

“I’m fine, Jungshin.”

Jungshin playfully poked her nose. “Who allowed you to be this cute?” 

Hyejin giggled. “You did.” Jungshin chuckled and kissed her forehead. 

 

“God I love you so much,” Jungshin said. 

“I love you too,” Hyejin responded. “But what is with you today? You seem extra affectionate?” 

“Nothing,” Jungshin said. “I’m just glad you’re here.” 

Hyejin slapped his shoulder. “Stop that. You’re scaring me.” 

Jungshin just laughed at her and kissed her again. “I really can’t get enough of you.” 

“Want to have dinner after?” He asked her. 

“Alright,” Hyejin answered. They barely go out to eat because of her and Jungshin’s popularity.

“Then… your place after?” Jungshin said, giving her a knowing look. 

“Okay… I see why you’re affectionate,” Hyejin teased him. 

 

“Yah, Namjin!” Yongshin suddenly yelled. “Where’s the female model you hired? She should be here by now.” 

“Hang on, hyung. Let me call her.” Namjin said. 

Yongshin, meanwhile, approached the couple. “You’ve rested, Jungshin?” 

“Yeah, hyung.” Jungshin said. He randomly placed his arms around Hyejin’s waist. 

Yongshin cursed. “Aish. Stop flirting in front of me! I’m getting lonely because of you.” 

The young couple laughed. “Hyung, I told you. There are a lot of single women in FNC I could introduce you to.” 

 

Namjin suddenly came in running. “Hyung!” 

“What is it? Where is she?” Yongshin asked. 

“She….” Namjin began, still catching his breath. “She slipped at the subway and now her leg is broken.” 

“Aish!” Yongshin bursts. “What do we do now? We can’t reschedule. The client will meet us in two days.”

 

Then, as if a light bulb lit up over Yongshin’s head, he looked at Hyejin. “Hyejin. Can you step in for her?” 

“What?” Hyejin asked, obviously flustered. “I don’t have anything to wear.” 

“Actually,” Namjin interrupted. “Her clothes came in earlier this morning because we ordered it for her.” 

“Can it fit though?” Yongshin asked Namjin. 

“Yeah. They’re almost the same built. We’ll just adjust some parts to make it fit correctly.” 

“Okay.” Hyejin said. “Give me a few minutes to get ready?” 

“Oh, babe.” Jungshin called her. “Can you curl your hair for the shoot?” 

Hyejin nodded. “Okay,” she smiled at the two before heading off to the dressing room to get ready. 

 

Around 30 minutes later, Hyejin came out of the dressing room wearing a baby blue silk dress that hugged her body perfectly. Her hair curled up like Jungshin wanted. 

 

Hyejin walked towards Yongshin and Jungshin. “Do I look okay?” 

“You look great.” Yongshin said. He turned to his brother waiting for him to say something but he was frozen over Hyejin’s visual. 

 

Yongshin nudged Jungshin’s shoulder for him to snap. “Oh… you look amazing as always.” 

Hyejin looked down blushing. She can’t believe she still has this effect on Jungshin. 

“Okay. Let’s get it going, Hyejin.” Yongshin called her. 

 

The shoot began. Of course, being a model apart from being an idol, the studio was like home to Hyejin. She was doing pretty well for someone who was called in the last minute. 

 

“Jungshin-ah.” Yongshin suddenly called. Jungshin went over and was given a camera. 

“Give yourself a few shots.” Yongshin said and left. 

 

Jungshin held on to the camera. “Can you turn back and look at me from your back?” 

Hyejin did as she was told. A few shots in and Jungshin was all the more satisfied.

 

“I never knew photoshoots would make a good date.” Jungshin said. 

“This is a date?” Hyejin asked him. 

“Well, Yongshin hyung did leave us alone for a while.” Jungshin said while looking at the photos he took. 

He smiled satisfied. “These are good, Hyejin-ah. You can change now if you want.” 

“Wait!” Hyejin said. “Can I do one more pose?” 

“Okay,” Jungshin said. “What do you plan to do?” 

“Just count to three for me?” Hyejin asked so sweetly. There’s no way Jungshin could resist Hyejin’s sweet voice. 

He chuckled trying to hide his giddiness. “Okay” 

He positioned himself at looked through the camera. “Ready?... one… two… three.” 

Hyejin posed for a giant heart and did her best aegyo. She wanted to mess with Jungshin and annoy him with her awful aegyo. 

 

Right after clicking, Jungshin slowly brought the camera down and stared at Hyejin. 

He suddenly rushed over to Hyejin, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her gently. Hyejin kissed him back, holding on to his neck. 

Jungshin pulled away. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.” 

“It’s alright,” Hyejin whispered. Jungshin leaned back in and rubbed his nose against Hyejin’s. Causing Hyejin to smile. 

“Your lipstick is messed up,” Jungshin said, gently running his thumb over Hyejin’s lips. 

“Well, you did kiss me.” Hyejin said. 

 

*CLICK* 

 

The two pulled away at the sound of the camera clicking. 

“Whoops. Sorry.” Yongshin said teasingly. “Did I bother you?” 

The two tried to regain their composure, shaking off the idea that they almost made out in front of Jungshin’s brother. 

“I need you two to change.” Yongshin said.

 

...

 

Hyejin came out first. She was wearing a white lace dress, her hair still curled up. 

“Wow.” Yongshin said. “You look beautiful.”

Hyejin shook her head. “No, it’s just the dress.” 

 

Jungshin came out a few moments later wearing a white suit. He was fixing his clothes when he caught Hyejin and Yongshin looking at him. 

“Wow.” Jungshin said. “Hyejin-ah. You look like an angel.” 

Yongshin chuckled at Jungshin’s cheesy line. “Sorry, Hyejin-ah. But is it alright if we shot without your glasses?” 

Hyejin was about to agree when Jungshin rebuts. “She looks beautiful with her glasses on, hyung. Let’s keep her this way.” 

 

“Okay. Let’s start.” Yongshin said. “We’ll do this as casual as possible.” 

The two looked at him confused. “Just do what you guys usually when you’re together. I’m not here.” 

 

Hyejin and Jungshin just shrugged and tried to ba as normal as possible. It was awkward at first. But, a few moments later, they started to grow comfortable and began goofing around the studio. 

There were random piggy back rides and back hugs. Hyejin would randomly cover Jungshin’s eyes and jump on him. While Jungshin would often steal kisses all over Hyejin’s face. 

The two were in their own world before Yongshin called Jungshin. “Can you wear a tie? It’s kind of bland with everything being white.” 

“Okay, hyung.” Jungshin ran back to the dressing room and grabbed a blue tie. 

 

“Babe. Can you tie this for me?” He asked Hyejin. 

Hyejin nodded and wrapped the tie around Jungshin’s neck. While fixing the tie, like earlier, Jungshin wrapped his arms around Hyejin’s waist. 

“You’re not going to kiss me in front of your brother again, are you?” Hyejin jokingly asked as she finishes Jungshin’s tie. 

Jungshin looked at her. “No… I’m doing something worse.” 

Hyejin tilted her head confused. “What do you mean?” 

 

Jungshin slowly pulled away and knelt down. 

“Jungshin-ah. What are you…” Hyejin couldn’t finish as Jungshin took something out of his pocket, leaving her eyes wide in shock. 

 

“Kim Hyejin,” Jungshin said looking into her eyes that he loves, holding on to a blue diamond ring. He took a deep breathe and continued. “Will you marry me?” 

 

Hyejin gasped and covered her mouth, tears falling down from her eyes. She let her tears fall for a few seconds. 

When Hyejin finally found her composure, she looked at Jungshin and nodded. 

“Yes,” Hyejin said. Jungshin stood up and placed the ring on her finger before kissing her on the forehead, nose, and her lips. 

 

Hyejin and Jungshin kept kissing despite Yongshin’s clicking of the camera. When they finally pulled away… 

“Congratulations, you two. That’s a wrap.” Yongshin said. 

 

“Not yet, hyung.” Jungshin disagreed. “We’re just getting started.” 

  
  
_End_   
  
  



End file.
